Finding You (An Emison Story)
by Emison101
Summary: Emison AU, spin-off of 'Every Day' by David Levinthan. 'Emily' has been jumping from body to body for as long as she can remember, setting up a strict life guidelines; never do anything out of context, never let secrets spill, never get attached, and NEVER. UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE. FALL. IN. LOVE. All is forgotten when 'Emily' encounters a blonde, blue eyed beauty, named Alison.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emily's POV

The annoying feeling of the blaring sun peaks through the curtains of the window; illuminating the left side of my face.

It takes me a while to adjust, well not me but...him. Him? Yeah confusing I know. Yesterday I was some extremely immature girl Lindsey, the day before that I was McKenna a cute book worm but boy could she talk, the day before that I was Raul, ugh don't even get me started on what that felt like, he was the sleaziest person I've every been. But the rest of them simply slip in and out of my own memory, each living no more than an two or three mile radius. I didn't use to "live" around here I was in California but one day, when I was Matt, he had a trip to Pennsylvania. So here I am, in Rosewood, Pennsylvania.

I'm already forgetting facts from their life. I mean I have to, that is if I wanna keep my own memories...or at least what I think to be my memories. I dream my memories I can't real just think about them because well I don't know why I actually don't know a lot of things about myself or why I'm the way I am. What I knew for sure is that I've been doing this for as long as I can remember and I always take the form of someone my age never younger, never older.

All I really know is that this isn't my body, it's his. I feel kinda gross, I doesn't take much to access his information. I only use what I need like; what classes he has, his locker combination, what his car looks like, even his favorite underwear. I try to access the least amount, I try to make the least amount of change to their lives. I've learned and realized it's almost like time travel, that is if that's even real, it's more like the butterfly affect. Trust me it's chaos when I try to make them a "better" person, "nicer", or even more studious. Once I signed up this kid for the swim team because honestly, I love to swim it's a great escape from this chaotic unexplainable life. If that's what you can call this. Anyways, I was surprisingly good in his body and I well "he" started setting all these different records. The next day I was someone else from the swim team and this kid nearly drowned. God it was horrible but boy did I learn my lesson.

I examine my surroundings, just as clean as every other teenage boy. Who am I kidding messy room; clothes everywhere and garbage far from the trashcan. I don't have to access his memory to know he plays lacrosse, his gear is everywhere and his room is filled with lacrosse posters...and half naked girls of course. I guess he also has an interest in music, he has records and like two guitars scattered in his room. By the looks of it he's a rich kid, yeah definitely a rich kid. He has super expensive stuff scattered all around his room.

I get up and walk towards the full length mirror, he falls asleep in just boxe- wow this kid has a serious bruise on his side, obviously from lacrosse. I decided to take a quick shower, once I finished I decided to eat.

I'm jogging down the stairs when I notice that it's awfully quiet for a Friday morning. I'll admit it I'm a little freaked out, I'm not used to this, most teenagers parents are basically dragging them out of bed so they're surprised when they see them up. I look into his memory and quickly find out that this was completely normal, his parents are always away on trips or business and his older brother is away at college although he visits more often then not, mainly to throw parties and what not.

When I'm downstairs I'm taken off guard it's a pretty nice house, "Wow!" Woah I get a little caught off guard on how deep my voice is, but quickly shake it off and start searching the cabinets for what I need to have some cereal. Soon enough I'm sitting in the kitchen island by myself. It's pretty weird so I reach in his pocket and take out his phone, I try the code, 0000 and would you look at that, it's right. I go to his music and put some on. I love you by Barney starts playing. What the hell, who is this kid? I quickly changed it scared of what other children music will play. Blessings by Big Sean came on, woah big change! After I'm done I look at the time and see I have a lot of time to kill so I clean the dishes. I decided to cut the kid some slack for tomorrow and clean his room.

After I'm done I grab his keys, backpack, and of course...his lacrosse gear. I head to his car and honestly I'm not surprised when I see he drives a 2015 Cadillac Escalade Premium, I bet that's a gas monster. I get in and wow it's nice but gosh it reeks like a gym room in here. I look through the glove compartment and can I say that there is such a thing as having to much protection, I mean he has like two whole packs of condoms in here. Either he has to much sex or none at all to have two full boxes. Luckily I find a car freshener in that condom mess, thank goodness!

I check his memory for the way to school and suddenly I remember my morning ritual that I do in every new person for good luck. I guess it might have slipped my mind this morning but..."Good morning Noel!" I greet myself using his-well my name, for the day, "Good morning Noel...Noel Kahn!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily's POV

I check his memory for the way to school and suddenly I remember my morning ritual that I do in every new person for good luck. I guess it might have slipped my mind this morning but..."Good morning Noel!" I greet myself using his-well my name, for the day, "Good morning Noel...Noel Kahn!"

Soon enough I'm at school and 20 minutes early. I know it's not a normal thing for Noel to be early so I say in his car and grab his backpack from the backseat. I take out his homework and surprisingly he only has a small packet for English and a half sheet for Math, easy! I zoom through the English packet knowing everything, some classes are ahead of others. Sometimes I actually pay attention in class while other days i don't have the mental strength to go to a school with different teachers, students, friends, even different shoes. It honestly gets emotionally draining and miserable. I have 15 minutes left so I start the math problems, it's still to early for Noel to be here.

Once I'm done I have 11 minutes left and suddenly I remember that I have to write his name on the paper. I fill in...Name: Emily Fie- I quickly remember this isn't my paper. This isn't my life. This isn't even my name and I change it to Noel Kahn.

I've done it before and gotten in trouble for cheating, but Emily Fields was no where to be found to suffer my consequences with me. Obviously there wasn't an Emily Fields I made that up, that's what I like to call myself at least.

I always hear people calling me that in my dreams. Telling me "Emily, Emmy come home, come back." It's quite haunting actually, sometimes I see their faces other times I can't. Yet I've never meet these people before, well not that I can remember at least.

After I'm done contemplating my nonexistent life I put all of Noel's homework away and grab his backpack leaving his lacrosse gear in the car. I didn't park far away from the school so I can easily get it before practice starts.

I get off the car and immediately I feel a nauseous wave pass over me. Why the heck am I suddenly so nervous, I mean I've done this thousands of times.

I lock the car and approach the path leading to Rosewood Days doors. Okay I really need to take a deep breath. Okay. Ok ok, I'm good now I'm...perfectly fine.

I start to make my way towards the doors when I big jock comes my way.

"Hey what's up Noel! The team is skipping practice and heading for some pizza, better be there. Oh and bring Ali!" He winks at me while patting my back.

"Um yeah I'll try to be there, see you later dude!" I quickly walk away trying to avoid any other form of conversation and go to my locker.

I start putting books away when I feel someone's presence behind me just staring at me. I stop what I'm doing and turn my head to the side, I look through the corner of my eye. It's a girl, with silky blonde flowing locks. Almost like someone you see on a Pantene commercial and her eyes Jesus Christ her eyes! Her eyes are bluer. Clearer than The Maldives in the Indian Ocean. If she wasn't the most beautiful thing I've ever seen than I don't know what is.

She was leaning on one of her legs and her hands were on her hips. I turned back around and got my English book. Usually I would have checked his memory to see who this breathtaking human being was and why the looked so mad at Noel. But when you're me you like challenges and do the same thing everyday...it gets boring so I decided to figure this out on my own.

I closed my locker and turned around to face the very angry blonde. Just then another blonde approached us, except she was slightly taller and didn't nearly have the same shade of blue eyes...but they were blue.

"Hey Ali, you coming with us!?" The slightly taller blonde asked.

The blonde closest to me, who I'm guessing is Ali, turned to face her friend and her whole demeanor changed. "I have some..."she turned to me with a glare, "...business to attend to first. But I'll see you in class!"

"Ok, bye Als and...good luck Noel!"

"Bye Han!" Alison said jauntily

"Bye Hanna!" I yelled right after I checked for her name in Noel's memory.

Ali turned to me and resumed her previous stance. I couldn't help but stare. Her perfect hair, eyes, nose, the little wrinkle on her forehead that's forms when she has that mad face and the way she smiled to her friend. I couldn't help but feel awe-struck in her presence.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to apologize for yesterday after your stupid game!"

I was suprised. I was shocked. I was dumbfounded. She seemed so innocent and sweet. What the hell?! I couldn't help but feel like responding just as harsh. Although, she was probably mad at Noel for a really good reason and he had nothing to defend him. I don't know if it was what I was feeling or if it was what Noel was feeling but I couldn't help it!

I stepped closer to her and raised my voice while clenching my jaw, "MY game is NOT STUPID, YOU are!"

Once those words flew out of my mouth I instantly regretted it. I knew that wasn't my instincts that was his, I saw fear flash through her eyes and I knew this wasn't the first time Noel has lashed out on her like this. I got quick flashes of his memory.

This girl, named Alison DiLaurentis, was the queen bee of Rosewood Day and she doesn't let anyone step on her. This girl was also his girlfriend.

Then I remembered why Alison was mad at Noel. Yesterday, after Noel's lacrosse game, the same one that Alison attend because she was promised a movie date at his house, his teammates decided to celebrate their win with a party. Of course Noel ditched Ali for the party but he also left her at the school alone with no ride or sweater. Ugh teenage boys..this also wasn't the first time Noel had pulled this crap on her.

The bell rang and it was as if snapped her out of her fearful eyes and they turned fierce! "And next time you sleep with another girl again, make sure you lock your phone or something. Because I sure as hell do not want videos or snapchats of the whores you sleep with!" And with that she quickly walked away with her head held high.

Wait wait what?! She said again! Why the hell would she still be with this dirt bag! She's so pretty and perfect I mean she might have a slight...ok major attitude but still there's more to her I can tell. More than what Noel knows or realizes or at least more then he cares to notice.

...Oh right I have class, I quickly rushed into English class on time and scanned the room for a seat. I checked Noel's memory and found out I sat behind Ali and her friends but next to my friends.

I quickly made my way to my seat. I said hi to the guys and turned back around to face the back of Ali's head. Her hair was perfect she was laughing at something Hanna and her friends said. She threw her head backwards laughing, I felt my heart melt.

"Ali" I tapped on her shoulder.

She stopped laughing, turned to me and rolled her eyes. She turned back to the girls and scoffed at me. I scooted over closer to her desk and leaned in.

I quickly check Noel's brain for one of her weaknesses, surprisingly Noel didn't really have any so I decided to just winged it and hope for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emily's POV

I quickly check Noel's brain for one of her weaknesses, surprisingly Noel didn't really have any so I decided to just winged it and hope for the best.

"Ali...baby" I whisper in her ear and lightly kiss her behind her ear.

Alison's POV

"Can you believe him, what a jerk! What does he even think!?" I complain to the girls while we were in class.

"That's the thing Ali, he doesn't think." Spencer stated as if it was the most logical and obvious thing. We all found it hilarious and broke out into a fit of laughter.

Next thing I know I'm broken from my pleasant laugh by the same jerk we were just talking about! I can't even enjoy my laughter now. I turn to him and give him my infamous Ali D eye roll and scoff at him, while turning back to the girls to talk before the final bell rings.

I'm distracted by our conversation, since when does Noel ever even care if I'm mad at him or not. He must want me to have sex with him or something, but I'd be stupid to give him my virginity. Especially when he acting up like this!

"Ali...baby" Noel whispers softly into my ear and if I'm being completely honest I think I kinda like that coming from him. It's different from usual Noel and actually, I really like it. Then I feel a light kiss behind my ear and I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel anything. The weird thing is that I didn't feel lust or desire radiating off of Noel like I usually do. This small delicate kiss gave off a wave of care and correct me if I'm wrong but...love?

Emily's POV

I could be wrong but I think it was working, I don't know why i cared or tried so hard knowing Noel would never posses this behavior. Especially towards this beautiful mysterious blonde.

Maybe, just maybe, this was why Noel only knew so little about her personally. Maybe he wanted to feel as if she would forever be a mystery to him. Then again, mysteries are meant to be solved, maybe not in a couple of days or months or even in years. But they are meant to be solved, after all that is why they had cold cases in crime shows right?

Anyways I continued, finally finding the chance I was looking for. "Talk to me please." I said sadly while bring my arms to hang over her shoulders.

"Baby!" I softly whined into her ear, only loud enough of her to hear. If any of his friends were to hear me right now, Noel would never hear the end of it and I know it! Maybe that's why he didn't show her much affection. But then again he didn't really show her any while they were alone unless it was lustful that is...teenage boys, what are you gonna do with them?

I pushed the side of my face to the side of hers. "Pleasee!" I said while kissing her cheek.

The bell rang, signaling class had begun, but I still stayed in the same position waiting for Ali to react.

"Mr. Kahn, I believe your butt belongs in your seat and not in Jacks face." Me. Fitz stated while the whole class began to laughing...excluding Ali.

I cleared my throat and sat down correctly, "Sorry, Mr. Fitz" I replied as coolly as I could.

"Class today we will be starting a group...well partner project but group just sounds more natural." Everyone immediately started looking at each other for confirmation and began talking. Alison turned to me about to say something but Mr. Fitz interrupted, ughhhh come on!

"Settle down class you don't even know what the project is going to be about...plus I have already picked all of your partners."

Great just great!

"You will be reading The Catcher in the Rye with your assigned partner. You will also be discussing if the main character, Holden, is someone you would like to associate with and if he really is mentally insane or if he is just a misunderstood teen, all while taking keynotes. Now onto the groups; Hanna and Caleb, Aria and Noel..." wait what about Ali and I?

continued, "...Ali and Chris and, finally Able and Jack!" I couldn't help but feel envious. I turned to the left side of the room to find this Chris guy. When we locked eyes I instantly knew it was him. It seamed as if Noel didn't have any recollection of who he was. Not that it suprised me, at this point I wouldn't even be surprised if he didn't know his own age.

"I suggest you exchange numbers, for this is an out of class project!" voice got cut of by the bell.

"Noel!" I hear a sweet voice and I can't help but feel my heart race. I turn around and I'm immediately met with the most beautiful hazel eyes. Her name is Aria. Well according to Noel, lets hope it actually is.

"Hey Aria!" This feels so wrong, but I can't help but feel something for her...or Noel can't help feel something for her.

"Um I kinda need your number for the project." She said shyly and I couldn't stop my face from forming a smile. We exchanged numbers and walked to our next class, art.

Throughout that whole class I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder over to Aria. Then after lots of thought I came to a conclusion.

I don't like Aria like that, Noel does. Noel Kahn ls in love with his girlfriends best friend, Aria Montgomery.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emily's POV

I don't like Aria like that, Noel does. Noel Kahn ls in love with his girlfriends best friend, Aria Montgomery.

Oh Noel, buddy you are so screwed! I slapped my forehead and the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch.

I need to find Ali.

I made my way to my locker and then headed for the cafeteria. I was stopped, "Hey Noel!" she put her hand on my chest. It was Jenna. Now that was a name he remembered. Somethings told me I shouldn't be talking to her. She especially shouldn't be touching me. At least not when Ali could see me, and she knew this as well.

"Not now Jenna! I have some place to be." I said sternly.

She leaned over to my ear whispering "I can think of better place you need to be, i-"

"Okayyyy, bye!" I push her off gently and quickly head for the cafeteria. Not even daring to look behind me.

I spot the back of Alison's head so I quickly signal the girls to keep quiet. I approached Ali from behind.

I wrap my arms around her waist and whisper, "Hey baby, I missed you."

I knew she was just as shocked as her three best friends; although Noel occasionally ate with them he was never this affectionate towards the blonde, especially when Aria was around but nobody noticed that was the reason why.

I know I shouldn't be acting like this,knowing this was only going to hurt Alison tomorrow but I couldn't help it. For the first time in my life I think I was getting attached, attached to something or in this case someone who I could never have, even if Noel wasn't in the picture. He would be the least of my worries, considering he barley pays attention to her. Besides her being taken by this jerk, I think the worst part is that I couldn't even be with her regardless if she was single or not. I mean I didn't even have a body, I could never relate more to a fictional character than I could right now, Casper. Yes Casper the friendly ghost. Might as well be Emily the friendly ghost or something.

I sat down next to Ali and turned to face her. She just continued talking to the girls, occasionally glancing at me. I couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. I wonder if this is what God had in mind when he tried to create a concrete definition of the word beauty. I looked down and falsely laughed at something Hanna said, which I was to busy gawking at Ali to actually hear. I just smiled, and not because of what I didn't hear Hanna say but because of the sight of Ali. I think my smile caused them to laugh at me. I think they made a joke about me staring at Ali like a love struck puppy or something.

There was a piece of hair blocking Alison's beautiful face from my view. I reached over and delicately tucked that piece of hair behind her ear.

I saw Ali blush followed by the girls awing. I then realized I absentmindedly said, "God you're so perfect!"

I cleared my throat, "Um sorry, that wasn't supposed to slip out of my mouth." I said shyly.

"Anyways um Ali, the boys invited me to pizza after school instead of having practice. I was going to ask you to come along," I saw a small frown appear but quickly vanish, in response to my next sentence.

"...but I was thinking...that maybe we could leave school early and do something else for the rest of the day by ourselves?" I asked hopefully.

"Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?"

Calm down Emily she can't possibly know. No she had to be kidding there is no way she knew. There's no way. I guess she saw the confusion that swept across my face.

"Noel I'm kidding, I'd love to. Come on let's go!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I couldn't explain it but I felt pleasant jolts of electricity rush through my body.

"Bye girls, see you tomorrow!" Alison exclaimed happily.

I felt super excited, "Come on let's go!" I said while playfully grabbing her by her hips. We left the cafeteria quickly but I couldn't help turn around and make intense eye contact with Aria.

I turned back to Alison forgetting about Aria. If Noel is like this everyday than she at least deserves one day dedicated to her. I go behind her while we walked to my car. I was hugging her from behind, my hands around her waist, I kissed her temple and opened the car door for her.

"My lady!" I said in an extremely fake and horrible accent. Which only caused her to laugh.

I quickly ran around the car and got in, "Where to baby?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emily's POV

I quickly ran around the car and got in, " Where to baby?"

"Umm...the beach!" She responded with a twinkle in her eyes. "Noel, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I love it!"

I laughed, "I love it too." I grabbed her hand and kissed it while starting the car.

She reached over and turned on the radio. My...well Noel's first instinct would be to yell at her for touching his radio. I think Alison forgot because it felt as if she was waiting for me to yell at her. I turned to her and quickly leaned over to kiss her temple trying to somehow reassure that she didn't have to think twice or even over think things in front of me.

Surprisingly Noel knew the way to the beach so I was relieved I didn't have to use that stupid GPS thingy. That thing gets on my nerves, I always somehow end up turning too late or too soon.

Electric Love by BØRNS came on the radio, "I love this song!" We both said at the same time and broke out into laughter. I decided to sing to her and honestly I wasn't expecting this but he didn't sing half bad.

Candy, she's sweet like candy in my veins

I dramatically pointed to my veiny arm that was currently on the steering wheel.

Baby, I'm dying for another taste

And every night my mind is running around her

I pointed to Ali and she just kept on laughing and when I saw that big beautiful smiles for hers I knew that I was in trouble. She would certainly be the death of me.

Thunder's getting louder and louder

Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle  
I can't let you go now that I got it

I sang the next part in a high note. Well as high as Noel's deep voice would let him go.

And all I need is to be struck by your electric love

I dramatically clenched my chest while my other hand was still skillfully steering.

Baby, your electric love  
Electric love

She lowered the music and looked at me in shock, "What?" I innocently questioned.

"I didn't know you could sing!" She practically yelled in my ear.

"Neither did I." We laughed together.

Suddenly, I started thinking, Noel is never like this. This is what he should be like, this is what Alison deserves. I was barley at school and I could tell how much social power Alison held. So why was she going out with Noel? I mean it's not like she needed him. Every boy was practically chasing after her, ready to kiss the floor she walked on.

Besides their social stance they where almost polar opposites, well at least from what I could see. But hey! You know what they say right, opposites attract, maybe they like balance each other out or something. Kind of like yin and yang.

In fact she was way more popular than him and even Noel knew that very well. He should feel lucky, honored even. He'll figure it out sooner or later though. The sad thing is that when he does...she will too and he'll be to late.

I quickly glance over to check on why Ali is so quiet and she's passed out. I park near the beach. And just sit there and stare. God! She's so beautiful. Noel is so lucky.

I reach over and gently shake her, "Ali. Ali. Als...Ali baby, I know your awake I saw you smile"

She instantly starts to giggle and I can't help but smile. Man that smile! I swear that smile just brings me to my knees!

"I think there's a store near by, maybe we can walk there and get towels and snacks." I say knowingly because I've been here before but I can't exactly remember who. I just know that the actual me has been around the shops here.

I quickly get off and open her door. "Why thank you!"

"No problem. Here, hop on!" I bent down and waited for her to get on my back. Once I make sure she's securely on, I take of running...no sprinting.

She grabs on to me tighter and starts laughing. "Ah! Noel you're gonna drop me! Slow down!"

I quickly turn serious and slightly turn my head towards her while still running, "I would never let you fall..." I assure her as we get to the small shop sooner.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily's POV

I quickly turn serious and slightly turn my head towards her while still running, "I would never let you fall..." I assure her as we get to the small shop sooner.

"Go get a sweater baby you might get cold Lateran the day and don't think I'm gonna give you my nice. Warm. Cozy! Sweater!" I tease her and she playfully punched my shoulder. Then she just rolls her eyes at me and goes to pick out a sweater.

I went to get a couple of blankets and some snacks. Once I'm done I catch a glimpse of her trying to find me so I decide to sneak up on her. I quietly run and take the stuff i pick out to the register.

"I'll be right back." I quickly assure the lady behind the register.

I sneak up behind her but I can't help admire her gorgeous healthy and her perfect curves. I mean she literally has the body of a goddess and her real personality. The real Alison DiLaurentis, not Ali D, is beautiful; she's witty,beautiful, intelligent, creative and, most of all innocent. You may not think its but she's so child-like and innocent but at the same time so mature, I honestly don't know how to explain it...she just perfect.

I continue to approach her. Finally, when I'm close enough without her still not noticing I pick her up and tickle her sides. "Dammit, Noel!"

She turns around and faces me, "Admit it, you were scared!"

"Oh shut up, what have you even been doing?" She says and I could clearly tell she was trying to change the topic of her being scared.

"Waiting for you, now come on let's go were burning day light!"

We went up and I quickly paid for the things, leaving no room for argument.

We had a pleasant walk back to the beach talking about pointless but definitely interesting things."Wow, I didn't even notice how empty It is on the beach."

"Well it's only," I look down at my watch, "1:00"

"Really!?" she says surprised while pulling at my wrist to look at the time for her own eyes.

"Come on, let's go!" I grab her hand and pull her towards a nice yet peaceful spot.

I set down the biggest blanket and throw the other things on top. She empties her pockets and so do I, putting all of our things under the extra blankets. We sit down in a comfortable silence. Soon enough we fall into simple yet gravitating chit chat.

"So are you excited to work on Mr. Fitz project?"

"No I hate essays! Although I do looove reading!"

"Oh, really? I didn't know that." She doesn't really look like a book worm type. But now that I do think about it, it makes totally sense, i mean she's so down to earth, creative, and adventurous.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Mr. Kahn!" She teases playfully while lightly tapping my nose.

I just laugh at her silliness, "How about your partner?" I ask while opening a bag of trail mix. I point the bag to her direction, offering her some.

She takes a handful and speaks, "Oh Chris I heard he's like a theater geek and stuff but besides that he's just another random at Rosewood Da- waaaait, is big bad Noel Kahn jealous!?" She dramatically gasps.

"No why would I want Chris as my partner when I have Aria." I tease while winking at her.

"That's not what I meant you big dummy!" She was about to push me down by my chest. I quickly catch her hands and turned us over, at this point I was hovering above her. I couldn't help but be sucked in by her eyes. The color of the ocean made her eyes sparkle and pop out even more. And being surrounded by all this bland and plain sand didn't help any less . I look down to her lips and she immediately follows my actions. I feel her leaning up closer to me her warm breath hitting my face. My hands suddenly start to get sweaty and so enough my whole body starts sweating.

I can't help but feel trapped, and for the first time ever I like this feeling of being trapped. It's exhilarating, I can literally feel my blood flowing through my veins and my heart pumping at what feels like 204 miles per hour. 

* * *

AN:

So so so sorry for the long wait(and the short chapter).I'm horrible, I know. I'll update again soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Emily's POV

I can't help but feel trapped, and for the first time ever I like this feeling of being trapped. It's exhilarating, I can literally feel my blood flowing through my veins and my heart pumping at what feels like 204 miles per hour.

Then it hit me, what actually was about to happen. I quickly got off of her, cleared my throat, took off my shirt, and ran. I swear I don't think I've ever ran that fast.

"Race you to the ocean!" I attempted to say in the most neutral and normal voice I could possibly muster.

I looked behind me and saw her still sitting above the blanket on the sand, with a dumbfounded look on her face. Noel would never miss an opportunity to kiss Alison, I mean he usually tried to advance with Alison every chance he could get. He even knew Ali didn't like that but every chance he had, he never seized to take it.

As I'm running towards the water I feel Ali jump on my back. We nearly fall to the ground but I steady myself and begin to run even more into the water. Even though I feel my pants slowly slipping off my butt, gez Noel doesn't have a butt...like at all.

"Noel! Noel don't! No not near the water, Noel! Your gonna get my beautiful hair wet!" She joked while yelling exasperatingly.

This obviously only motivated me to sprint faster, jumping into the water. I immediately came up and saw that she was barley about to resurface, so I dive back under the water in order to try to scare her.

"Noel...Noel where are you?" I faintly hear her call out. I can tell she's about to freak out so I try my hardest not to laugh because this is honestly hilarious.

"Noel seriously, where the hell are you? Come out now, come on Noel it's not funny anymore...Noel!"

"Boo!" I scream, coming up and out from under the water, while grabbing her by her hips.

"Ahhh! Oh my god Noel! Stop doing that you jerk!" She punches my chest trying to get out of my grasp. Only causing me to tighten my grip around her. Suddenly she stops thrashing and looks into my eyes.

I can't help what's about to come out of my mouth but I'm hoping with all of my life that this doesn't ruin her life like this will ruin mine. I'm trying to stop it but it's just word vomit and sadly it's unpreventable.

"Alison I don't know what to do with myself, you're driving me crazy. Mad. No you're driving me insane. You're so beautiful...you're literally yanking my hand making my appointment with God and dragging me to the inevitable. But this...passion, these feelings I'm feeling for you are making me think that-that everything I've ever know, everything I've ever felt is just a big misconception and that maybe just maybe death ISN'T inevitable."

I don't know if it's the water reflecting or the sun shining that gives her this extra...glow. Regardless, whatever it is, I'm so thankful that I have this view right now all to myself.

"Call me crazy, or stupid, or a reckless teenager but I think I want to keep you forever..."

She brings one hand around my neck and starts to run her fingers through my wet hair. One of her legs wraps around my waist and that alone gives me the mental strength to pick her up. She then wraps both of her legs around me while I hold her up by her butt, keeping us both from from falling down.

My heartbeat quickens when I see her eyes travel down to my lips. I want to kiss her so bad, so bad it's killing me. I know that if I kiss her I won't ever be able to stop. Besides she won't be kissing who she thinks she's kissing, which kinda makes me feel guilty. As if I'm giving her this false hope.

I don't know why but I have this gut feeling that once our lips meet my life will change...forever and I'm almost 100% positive that it won't be in a good way...

You know what...Fuck it.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily's POV

You know what...Fuck it.

I look back into her eyes, her radiating beautiful blue eyes, that nearly make me pass out.

I know she's waiting for me to make my move and I know she won't until I do but I don't know why and neither does Noel.

Instead of worrying about what Noel does and doesn't know. I leave one of my hands on her toned butt for support, I know she doesn't mind it anyways. I slowly let my other hand delicately dance over her back and finally land on her neck.

Her long wet hair still looks the same. I can still faintly smell her intoxicatingly wonderful shampoo. The way my fingers run through her hair, it just feels so great.

I start to lean in, this time not breaking any eye contact. That is until we start to get closer and closer that she closes her eyes. I want to close my eyes too but I want to see our skin meet. I want to see her.

This is going to ruin her. God this is going to ruin me, and so badly! I'm not sure I'll ever recover, but she's so tempting so forbidden almost like I HAVE to have her. I have to! Never in my whole life have I been so tempted, especially this badly before. She ruining every precaution that I've ever made, she's making me break every rule I've ever made and without even alluding to it.

I decide to go against leaving my eyes open. I quickly realize I want to _feel_ her, not _see_ her.

"I'm so sorry" I quietly and quickly mumble not even giving her time to react.

I feel our lips barley touching. I finally inch my face closer and our lips finally met. After what felt like agonizing years of waiting for this moment. Actually I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for this moment. Everything suddenly feels so new, almost foreign to me. Trust me I've kissed a lot people before...a lot. Yet this feels completely new, in truth it's quite terrifying.

My knees suddenly feel weak, she's making me feel weak. Her perfect plump lips against mine and I felt like if I was in heaven. I was in the clouds. Her enchanting delicate hands made their way to both sides of my face. Making my senses spiral even more out of control. I never wanted this moment to end but before I knew it the short sweet kiss was over.

Both of us pulling away at the same time, only to look back into each other's eyes again. Our foreheads were resting on each other's while we caught our breath. I look down to her perfect lips and move the hand that's on the back of her neck and let my fingers lightly brush over her heavenly lips. We looked back up to each other and next thing I know we're smashing out lips together in a mesmerizingly hot passion. I literally just kissed her and I already know that I'm hooked. I was addicted- I am addicted to her lips.

I'm addicted to the most dangerous drug ever know to mankind...Alison DiLaurentis. Just as I suspected I can't get enough.

I trust her to be able to stay up without me holding her up by her butt. I move both my hands to the sides of her face. I never want to let go, to stop and I know she doesn't either.

I lightly let my tongue brush over her bottom lip begging for entrance. She slightly opens her mouth for me and I smile into the kiss, causing her to do the same. My tongue came in contact with hers, causing us both to let out a low moan. Her moan was music to my ears and I didn't want to stop hearing it.

Although our kiss is filled with more passion than what Alison has for heels, our kiss wasn't rushed or sloppy. It was still delicate and intense at the same time. I feel like I'm on cloud nine. It gave me hope-false hope but still hope, right?

Mere seconds of us kissing and I'm already intoxicated by her earth shattering lips. We pulled away and rested our foreheads on each others again. We were both breathing heavily in attempt to catch our breaths. Our lips would lightly graze each other's but even then I couldn't help but feel an explosion of feelings erupting throughout my body.

I study her face - from her perfect lips, beautiful heart shaped face, cute little butt chin, and she's literally like "Wow" I accidentally say out loud.


End file.
